Mina Serehnal
Appearance Despite her young age, Mina manages to look even younger. Standing at only four feet and three inches tall, she still looks much like a child, and one first meeting her would likely assume her to be one, as her features don't do very much to dispel this appearance. Not only does she look like a child, she also looks like a sickly one- Most likely because she usually is sick. She appears dangerously thin and pale, to the degree that one might legitimately expect her to be blown away by a strong wind, or collapse at any moment. Though the rest of her is short, her golden hair is long, going down nearly to her knees. It has a tendency to get rather tangled, as she often forgets to brush it even when she needs to, in favor of study and learning. For this same reason, she also often is visibly sleep-deprived, her green eyes tired and unfocused when they aren't darting around to look at things in curiosity. Personality Shy and timid, stuttering to get her words out, Mina seems to act just as one might expect, seeing how fragile she appears. Truthfully, she has a very deep lack of self-confidence. After her her mother died protecting her, and taught by the Chantry that those with magic at best were meant to serve as tools, and at worst both dangerous and unholy, she has no sense of self-worth. She wants to do good, but is terrified of doing something wrong, even so much as annoying someone else, and often ends up nearly paralyzed by this. She feels worse that throughout her life, others have had to spend effort taking care of her- Something she views as a waste. These issues are so deeply embedded in her that even when she does do good, she barely notices it over her failures. Even so, she tries so hard to be helpful that she expends energy she really doesn't have, quite a lot of the time. She isn't always doing this, however- She is fascinated by knowledge of all sorts, and in fact spends most of her time reading books of any sort, focused so intently that she doesn't even notice her surroundings- Or her own basic needs. More than once, she's nearly fainted from hunger, or stubbornly tried to read something her eyes are too tired to focus on, going without sleep for a night. Sometimes both at once. This is tremendously unhelpful to her, as it usually ends up with her getting sick, particularly since she already naturally has little resistance to sickness. Biography Felren Serehnal, and Miressa Serrei. An apostate mage, and a woman who had fallen in love with him. Their story is not the one being told today, but it is the story that led to this one. After many hardships, they eventually found their way to a small village near Kirkwall, where they settled down. They made a life for themselves there, and settled down to have a family... First they had twins, who they named Luna and Lucca. Luna was dedicated and obedient, and loved helping out around the house, while Lucca always had a mischievous, rebellious streak, liking to go off and do her own thing. Four years later, they had another child... This one, they hesitated to name. From the moment she emerged, premature, she was incredibly tiny, and could barely breathe. No one expected her to survive... But, somehow, she did. After the first year, they named her Mina. Unfortunately, she was almost always too sick to go outside, and too weak to do much of anything even in the house even when she was well. Her father told her many stories, and taught her to read... She was always fascinated by those stories, many of which taught her about other cultures, and so much of what the world outside her little house was like. One night, when she was eight years old, disaster struck. No one could really say what happened to trigger it... Mina just remembers her mother coming to get her and her sisters, and telling them to run, leading them out of the house. As they run, a twisted, barely humanoid creature bursts out of their house behind them... As Mina looks back, she trips, falling to the ground. Her mother comes back, helping her up. Then, the creature thrusts its hand out toward them, and a burst of flame emerges. Even shielded by her mother, Mina is burned terribly, but she sees her mother burned even worse. ...All she remembers from then on, is her mother dying in front of her as the templars kill the twisted creature she now knows was all that remained of her father. During all of this, she feels horrible pain, but it's nothing compared to the trauma. Then the templars took her, an agonizing journey to the Circle in Kirkwall, to be healed... The memory ends there, until she wakes up to be told that she was a mage, and would never leave the Circle. For the past six years, she has trained her magic, dedicated to learning... And doing all of what little good she can within the Circle. One night though, a spirit came to her in her dreams... It said that it was a Spirit of Knowledge. She had an amazing dedication to learning, and the applications of that learning. She knew about demons and their trickery, and was suspicious at first... But eventually, she believed it, and agreed to be its host. When she woke up, she was more than she had been before... What will she do with this newfound power? Timeline Alighting Only - 9 Solace Practice Covers Concerns - 11 Solace That Which is Revealed - 23 Solace Relationships Category:Inactive Characters